Ours
by onecouldn'tsee
Summary: AU. Fluffy examination of Derek and Jackson with a stray pup. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Jackson knew what he was after immediately. He could see it burning in Derek's eyes. He could smell it emanating from his chest and throat. Still, Jackson pretended he hadn't noticed, licking the tip of a finger before flipping the next page in his physics text book. Derek crawled into bed and wasted no time, sliding next to him.  
>"Jacks," he growled, fingers easing up his arm and onto his shoulder.<br>"Mm?" Derek pulled the book out of his hands and tossed it to the floor.  
>"Don't play games," Derek said softly, a small smile curving his lips. Jackson couldn't help a smile in return.<br>"Alright," he sighed, pulse spiking as Derek kissed his neck. He tilted his head automatically and Derek released a small growl. There was a snuffling at the door and Jackson tensed.  
>"He'll go away," Derek insisted, teeth scraping over his collar bones as his hands skated down Jackson's torso and ribs. Jackson arched slightly, a gasp slipping loose. There was a scratching at the door and Jackson lifted a hand to stop Derek, gasping when Derek ignored him and slipped a hand down his jeans. He smacked Derek's shoulder half heartedly, groaning again. "He'll go away," Derek repeated, determined. Jackson didn't respond because he hoped Derek was right. An ear splitting howl sounded from behind the door, followed by louder scratches.<p>

Jackson pushed Derek off before going to the door. The puppy whined and jumped at his shins. Jackson scooped him up and scratched the back of his neck. Cradling him to his chest he turned back to the bed. Derek glowered at both of them. "He does it on purpose," Derek insisted.  
>"No he doesn't," Jackson rolled his eyes, surprised when the tiny wolf didn't jump down to the bed as he usually did.<br>"Yes he does. He likes you better and he wants me to die of sexual frustration."  
>"Aw, don't listen to him," Jackson murmured into the puppy's ear. "First off, he can probably understand you. Secondly, if you were <em>nicer <em>he'd love you just as much. And finally," he paused to actually look at Derek, "it's supposed to storm tonight."  
>"I'm not nice," Derek muttered, but he was already up, pulling the puppy's favorite blanket off the top shelf in the closet. He tossed it to Jackson who quickly tucked it around the puppy, nuzzling his neck softly. The puppy whined as the first drops of rain splattered against the window. He tucked his face into Jackson's throat, whimpering. Jackson rubbed his shaking back, ready for a long night. Derek reappeared after a few minutes, two mugs and a bowl balanced precariously on a plate. Derek got into bed cautiously, sliding the plate onto the nightstand. Both he and Jackson froze when thunder clapped outside. The puppy went silent, shuddering harder. Derek slid closer, surprised when he wasn't growled at. His eyebrows went up when the puppy scrambled between them before hunkering down again. "Okay…" he said slowly.<br>"Gift horse, mouth," Jackson muttered, tossing an arm over Derek's waist.

Derek was tempted to snort but he didn't want to startle the pup so he stayed silent, lacing an arm with Jackson's. The animal had never been a gift but that didn't mean he didn't want him to feel warm and safe. His mind drifted as thunder shook and lightning flashed. Fate could be a funny thing. He certainly hadn't seen this coming when there was a tentative knock at the door. The man smelled like ash and rain, at the same time. An anomaly in and of itself. His eyebrows rose and he glanced behind Derek, clearly expecting someone else.  
>"Uh," he said gracelessly, "the Hales live here?"<br>"They did," Derek offered, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm the only one left." This obviously wasn't what the man wanted to hear. He looked tired Derek realized suddenly.  
>"You live alone?" Jackson appeared at the top of the stairs, finally investigating the visitor. Derek arched an eyebrow carefully. The man finally seemed to catch on. "Rick," he sputtered, wiping his hand on his leg before offering it. "Rick Crawford."<br>"Derek Hale," Derek responded, shaking his hand. "Jackson, my mate," he added as Jackson jumped to the bottom of the staircase. Rick took in Jackson and his lips twitched. Derek nearly growled but stopped himself when Rick spoke again.  
>"I'm really hoping you two can help me out. Can I show you something?"<p>

It was love at first sight. For Jackson and the puppy. Its ears had perked up and it lapped at Jackson's hand when he extended it. Rick told them the heartbreaking story. The mother killed by hunters, their cave flooding in the storm, a lightning felled tree blocking the pups', barely a month old at the time, escape. He was the lone survivor. It was the information that came at the end of the story that made Derek hesitate. "I'm not sure if he'll even transform," Rick said sadly. "He may be too traumatized."  
>"He's a werewolf?" Jackson asked, the puppy whining at its loss of attention.<br>"Yeah. Pure blood as far as I can tell." There was an uncomfortable silence in which Derek shot Jackson a disapproving look which Jackson promptly ignored, scratching behind the puppy's ears. "Anyway," Rick said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm on the road all the time. Not really prime pup environment if you catch my drift."  
>"Whoa, whoa," Derek muttered, throwing both hands out, but it was already too late. Jackson offered his arms and the puppy jumped in with a yip. Jackson was already pouting as the bundle of red brown fur wriggled excitedly in his arms.<br>"Derek," he said in that _I know you will give in _tone. Derek gritted his teeth.  
>"I am <em>not <em>cleaning up after that thing," he growled, pointing to the tiny beast. Rick let out a relived laugh before clapping a hand on Derek's back.  
>"Good luck with them."<p>

They still hadn't named him. Jackson reasoning that his name would have to be different if he remained a wolf all his life. There were still a couple months before they'd know for sure and for now there were two lists running on the fridge. Jackson's favorites changed by day, Derek tried not to think about it. He worried Jackson's heart was going to get broken. The nameless thing had yet to be a problem as the pup came when they called, whistled, and even when they didn't say anything at all, _particularly_, it seemed, when Derek was trying to get some. Thankfully the storm only lasted about two hours and the puppy fell asleep still wedged between them. Derek shot a longing glance at Jackson but remained silent, mostly keeping his hands to himself. Derek was still mostly asleep when Jackson got up for school. On its back, four stubby legs in the air, the puppy slept at his side. Every few moments he let out a soft snore.  
>"Take care of our boy," Jackson instructed, dropping a quick kiss on Derek's slack lips. Derek mumbled half heartedly, eyes flicking closed again. It wasn't until several hours later, when the sun was actually <em>up <em>that Derek got out of bed. He took the empty mugs and half full bowl of milk downstairs and put them in the sink. The pup was up shortly after and Derek ripped open a can of dog food, dumping it in his bowl before digging his leftover Chinese out of the fridge. The puppy sat back, barking at him before tilting its head. Derek glared at him in disbelief.  
>"No," he muttered, "absolutely not. This is <em>mine<em>. Eat your Purina." The puppy whined as he lifted his noodle drowned fork to his mouth. Derek paused and growled. The puppy whined again. Derek tried to stare him down. It worked as well as it did on Jackson, which was not at all. Derek ate the noodles on his fork before putting the container on the floor and heading for a shower.

Steam rolled out behind him and Derek froze in the bathroom doorway, in his boxers, towel around his neck. "I'll be damned," he exhaled. He crept forward, avoiding the creaky floorboards and grabbed his phone before snapping a picture of the sleeping toddler. He was half wrapped in his blanket, sucking on part of his fist. Derek wondered if he'd fallen asleep cleaning off his paws. He smiled at that.  
>'Got the name picked out?' he added before sending the picture to Jackson. Derek could all too easily imagine his mate's soft, adoring expression.<br>'Guess Fido's off the list' Jackson responded. Derek couldn't stop smiling then. They had a pup.

Jackson was practically vibrating with excitement when he got home.  
>"Where is he?" he demanded, dropping his book bag at the door. The pup came running out. Derek chuckled as Jackson's face fell.<br>"He can't control it Jacks."  
>"Oh," Jackson let out.<br>"He'll probably only change when he's asleep for the first couple weeks. It's natural until he learns control. I really don't think he knows how to trigger it yet." Jackson pouted but picked him up anyways. "Well let's go," Derek said, grabbing the duffel bag on the steps.  
>"Go? Go where?"<br>"Stiles is pup sitting."  
>"Tonight?" Jackson demanded. "What if he transforms?"<br>"One, I'm counting on it. Two, if I don't-" he paused, glancing to the pup between them, "get some _relief_, we won't need the name after all." Jackson smiled suddenly.  
>"Can you imagine the voicemail? 'I uh-uhm, don't know what I did but, uh…I turned your wolf into a baby!'" The puppy yipped and Derek swore he looked amused too.<p>

_A/N: This was partially inspired by a prompt on livejournal… And partially inspired by the idea of Derek and Jackson with children. I don't do mpreg so yeah…this is as close as it's going to get. It's a oneshot. Because I do not have time for all the stuff I want to write. If anyone can clone me a few times…let me know._

_Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Derek peeked from behind his mostly closed eyelids as Drew made a pass of the open door again. He wondered briefly where Jackson was. Andrew Thomas Hale was nearly eight in human years. The more time he spent as a wolf, which he was more comfortable with, the faster he aged. But now he was human, socked feet shuffling over the floorboards as he paced.  
>"Well come in then," Derek said, voice hoarse as his sore vocal chords vibrated and shook. It was completely ludicrous he thought, that werewolves could still catch colds. It was all Jackson's fault really. And that cesspool of a community college he went to. But then again he'd wanted to stay close. Derek's half delirious mind went back to Drew as the small boy entered. His battered copy of <span>The Hungry Caterpillar<span> was tucked under one arm. Drew's blue eyes swept the room, never settling on one point. His dark hair was mussed adorably, the red of it hidden away in the dim of the room. His hair looked the same shade as Derek's just then.  
>"I thought – maybe – if y9ou were bored I could…um read to you," he paused, worrying his bottom lip. "Cause I always feel better when you read to me."<p>

Derek smiled immediately, ridiculously.  
>"Of <em>course<em>," he breathed, "get in here pup." Drew smiled and ran forward, jumping into the bed and sitting next to Derek, leaning against the headboard. Derek pulled himself up, gaze riveted on the boy beside him.  
>"Ready Daddy?" Drew questioned. Derek's chest constricted unexpectedly so he nodded. Drew called both Jackson and Derek 'Daddy' without thought. It had yet to be a problem as they both came whenever he called. "<span>The Hungry Caterpiller<span>," Drew announced, opening the book. Derek could barely tear his eyes from their pup, only doing so when he heard Jackson at the door. He leaned in the doorway, watching them both. One hand covered his mouth as his eyes crinkled. Derek felt just a bit better looking back to Drew. He reached a hand out and ruffled his hair before settling back into his pillows.

_A/N: So… This just sort of popped into my head. I might do more with this. It'll probably be very drabbleish and I can't promise they'll be in order. We'll see what else my brain comes up with._


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson stares down into the dregs of his tea, transparent in the bottom of his cup. The spices are sharp on his tongue, left raw without sugar or milk to sweeten them. He hears Derek and Drew upstairs and forces himself not to sigh.  
>"Dad," Drew says hesitantly, Derek pauses in the doorway. "Will you…will you tell him I'm sorry?" Derek doesn't respond immediately and Jackson's eyes flick closed. He lets the mug fall to the table, hands meeting before catching his face.<br>"I'll tell him," Derek answers. Jackson knows he has a very limited amount of time to pull himself together. But it isn't like Derek doesn't already know anyways. The chair scrapes back as he forces himself to stand. He rinses his mug out before setting it down. His hands fall to the edge of the countertop and he stays like that, even as Derek returns. "He's already so…aware," Derek murmurs. Jackson nods. He has to agree with that. They'd had the pup for two years. It was still too early for him to start school but they'd taken him to the zoo with the intent of teaching him a few things outside the house.

Everything was fine. Everything had been fine. But neither Jackson nor Derek knew how Drew was going to react to the Timber Wolves. They were trying to be glad he hadn't automatically phased just seeing them. A boy who appeared five, he was small for his age, suddenly being a tiny wolf would be hard to explain. But they could have wrapped him up in a blanket quickly. They could have gotten him out. They weren't ready for the way he simply stared, somber eyes taking in the animals that he shared a bond with. He was quiet the rest of the day and it wasn't until the drive home that Drew mentioned that he missed his family. Derek and Jackson had shared a wince. Then the questions started. Derek and Drew had already talked a lot about his family. Derek was a fantastic place for Drew to fall. But Drew already knew about Derek's family. Today he wanted to know about Jackson's.

Drew didn't know what adoption was. He knew that Jackson and Derek were not related to him by blood. He understood that they had taken him in. When Jackson said,  
>"Oh I never knew my family, I was adopted," as he'd said for years, as he'd finally gotten used to glossing over, Drew simply frowned.<br>"Adopted?" he questioned, "What does that mean Daddy?"  
>"Like you," Jackson had explained gently. "People who weren't actually my family took me in and became my family."<br>"Did your parents die too?" Drew asked, frowning again. It was clear the boy thought this should have been mentioned before now.  
>"Maybe," Jackson exhaled, turning to offer him a smile.<br>"Maybe?"  
>"Well…I don't really know Drew."<p>

Jackson should have known that wasn't the end of it. Children and their curious minds didn't realize when they were poking at the chink in your armor.  
>"Why not?" he questioned softly. Jackson sucked in oxygen, heart clenching when Derek took his hand. He looked back out the windshield.<br>"They gave me up when I was a baby." He winced at the wording even as he said it. _Gave me up_. Like they had simply changed their minds. _We'll skip desert after all, thank you_.  
>"Gave you up?" Drew echoed, poking the sore spot yet again, "What do you mean?"<br>"They decided they didn't want me." Jackson held onto Derek's hand for all he was worth.  
>"Why?"<br>"Let's talk about this later okay Drew?" Derek cut in, voice tight. Jackson's eyes closed again and he sighed.  
>"I don't get it," Drew said. Jackson could picture his lip poking out stubbornly but didn't turn to check.<p>

"You okay?" Derek asks, crossing the floor slowly, as if Jackson was going to make a run for it. Jackson forces himself to turn and meet his eyes. He can't keep running from the ghosts of his past. He won't.  
>"I'm fine."<br>"He's sorry."  
>"I know." Silence falls and then Derek sighs. "It's not his fault," Jackson adds.<br>"Not yours either." On this, Jackson chooses not to comment. "You know that," Derek murmurs, reaching for him.  
>"I said I'm fine."<br>"Okay," Derek agrees easily, holding him anyways. He kisses his forehead before guiding Jackson's head onto his shoulder.  
>"You think he'll have a nightmare tonight?" Jackson whispers, half eager to change the subject and half worried over their pup.<br>"He didn't ask to sleep with us," Derek murmurs in response.  
>"But he did ask for tea." The chamomile tea started out soothing the toddler after nightmares but is becoming tradition for Jackson and Drew, one that Derek observes with a silent smile.<br>"If he does we'll be here when he wakes up."

Jackson doesn't respond immediately. He has the thought that Derek could be talking about him. Then he has the thought that Derek probably is talking about him. They've never actually talked about his nightmares. Something about them won't allow Jackson to speak the words aloud. They're mostly simple devices anyways. Derek leaving turned into Derek taking Drew. Sometimes Jackson doesn't know where they've gone. All he knows is that he is alone, drifting through this shell of a house. Sometimes the feeling of the dream stays with him for days. Derek kisses the top of his head without a word and Jackson lets himself lean on his mate, just a little. In the silence of his mind the thoughts begin to race. There's no reason for his nightmares not to become his life. What's keeping Derek here? There's nothing for him. Jackson is nothing. Less than nothing. Thrown away by his own parents, the only people who were _supposed _to love him. Jackson panics for just a moment before managing to quell all the thoughts in his mind. He's being stupid. Derek could have kicked him out a thousand times by now. Drew wouldn't even be here without him.

He wraps his arms around Derek and presses even closer, inhaling slowly as he ducks his head. Derek is warm holding him, solid and strong. He's here.  
>"Don't ever leave," Jackson breathes, pressing his cheek to Derek's chest. The thump of his heart is comforting too as it crashes around in Jackson's ear.<br>"Never." That's all Derek says. He doesn't reaffirm the statement with unnecessary words. He doesn't tell Jackson that all his doubts and fears are groundless. He doesn't tell Jackson that he and Drew are not his parents. He doesn't say anything he doesn't need to say. That's one of the things Jackson loves about him. 97% of the time Jackson can pull himself back from the edge of the cliff. People fluttering around him and getting in his face only make him feel worse and question why they are so insistent. Derek either gets that or it's just his natural propensity for silence. Jackson doesn't mind either way. "You ready for bed?"  
>"Not yet," Jackson says, unmoving.<br>"Mm," Derek agrees, staying still too. "You know," he begins after several moments, "the only reason I haven't tracked them down and skinned them myself is that without them we might not have met." Jackson pulls back in shock. He'd never heard Derek say anything with that much animosity, especially directed at his birth parents. Derek doesn't look away, his heartbeat doesn't even waiver. He means what he said. It takes another second for the words to really sink in. Jackson's chest pinches and his face threatens to collapse as it pulls into an unsure smile. He probably shouldn't enjoy the threatened mauling and certain death of his parents, but the idea of it makes him stupidly happy.

Derek takes his hand and pulls him toward the stairs, a smile so slight only he can achieve it hanging on his lips. He lets Jackson go ahead of him, hands settling on his hips as he follows, mouth right at Jackson's ear. "Tell you what," he breathes, "you have a bad dream I'll make it up to you."  
>"Oh really?" Jackson questions breathlessly, a laugh escaping.<br>"I'll make it up to you in all sorts of ways I can't explain right now." Jackson shivers at the promise, shooting a quick glance to Drew's door as they pass.  
>"Goodnight Drew," he calls, smiling as he lays his hands over Derek's. There's a short pause before,<br>"Goodnight Daddy."  
>"Love you," Jackson adds, pausing in the doorframe of his and Derek's room.<br>"Love you too."  
>"Love you," Derek echoes on a whisper, kissing his neck. Jackson smiles and lets Derek push him into their room, the door closing softly behind them.<p>

_A/N: I would say that I don't know what this is but that would be a big fat lie. This is me trying to not have a mental breakdown that's what this is. College is sucking the big one right now and I just…can't work on anything that I actually have to plot. And I have finals so this is my last writing time for the foreseeable future. Figure out what you're doing before you start college..that's all I'm saying. _


End file.
